


Deadly lovers

by gangster_love7



Category: Hymn to Demeter - Homer, zeus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Lovers, Marrage, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Sex, Smut, gf/bf, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangster_love7/pseuds/gangster_love7
Summary: To clarify: There is a God and a satan / devil. Those in the underworld praise Satan and Nephilim praises God. Hera, Zeus and all other great gods of Greek mythology are nephilim and are highly regarded in the council but are not immortal.The Nephilim, the product of the sons of god mingling with the daughters of Adam, the great Biblical giants, "the fallen ones," the Rephaim, "the dead ones"—these descriptions are all applied to one group of characters found within the Hebrew Bible. It is a superior human being who should be God's chosen and should probably have some angel blood in it.(Kronos is Hades dad)Zeus and Poseidon are not Hades brothers they are Kronos brothers. In this story Hades is having two new brothers.





	Deadly lovers

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify: There is a God and a satan / devil. Those in the underworld praise Satan and Nephilim praises God. Hera, Zeus and all other great gods of Greek mythology are nephilim and are highly regarded in the council but are not immortal.  
The Nephilim, the product of the sons of god mingling with the daughters of Adam, the great Biblical giants, "the fallen ones," the Rephaim, "the dead ones"—these descriptions are all applied to one group of characters found within the Hebrew Bible. It is a superior human being who should be God's chosen and should probably have some angel blood in it.  
(Kronos is Hades dad)  
Zeus and Poseidon are not Hades brothers they are Kronos brothers. In this story Hades is having two new brothers.

Everyone thinks that everything in the world is either good or bad, black or white. But can something be so simple? But nothing is easy in this world or the next world, because between black and white there is gray. For there is light, there is also darkness. In the light there may be villains and in the shadows of darkness there may be heroes waiting for the occasion to fulfil their destiny. It is said that the Father is the one who rules over all good and the lower Lord rules over all evil in this world, but who can control himself? When the Lord performs miracles who takes care of the rest of the people, who bestows the happiness of love or the gift of peace? Can the angels of the Lord do this or wait for them in the most divine place for the day they must descend from holiness and some their sharpened blades for the real darkness?  
Beyond the paradise of souls and far above the burning land, yet not at holiness grow the reddest of apples and the juiciest of cloudberries. The water sparkles brighter than the souls' diamonds from life before and teems with life with powers that for a simple soul are infinite but limited to the Lord. Once they believed themselves to be Gods but were punished for sin but did not have to fall to be swallowed up by the earth, no they were only obliged to work. They were neither angels nor demons but more angelic than human, they are nephilim. The highest rank of those in the council in the land between sacred and spiritual is Zeus' husband to Hera. The remaining members of the Council are Poseidon, Hestia, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter and Ares who were the youngest and newest members of the Council.  
*Flashbak*  
Once when it was thought that calm lay like an unshakable lid upon them but it is in the silence that evil makes its progress. But when God admired their masterpieces filled with living souls wandering about in their everyday lives, they thought they were taller than their master himself. They looked all-powerful and should not be forgotten, but shine in the light of their master and his son. They were so preoccupied with what they thought they were missing that they did not see the darkness seep into their own. But their father, on the other hand, already knew that darkness would come to them and give birth to darkness, but he also saw their own desires and did not say a word about the punishment that would come to them for their highness. Kronos once had a lion's heart, but it was filled by the darkness the Lord's way came, from his heart was pumped poisoned blood that spoiled his heroic thoughts. So instead of seeing everyone who was having trouble that he could save, he saw only those he was better than and those he could take power and power from. Behind the back of their own ascents, from their paradise down into the desert land, down to Tartaros, where he searched day and night for the winding serpent that once did the devil a favor and made Eve eat the forbidden fruit. When he found the snake, Kronos was tired and weakened by the energy that embraced Tartaros land he raised his blade of hardened steel over the snake that did not move from the exact spot of over 3000 years. The snake raised its gaze to meet probable killers. Kronos met the snake's blank look and saw himself in it with wild ragged hair and crazy looks. He was met by starting to doubt his planned actions and then the snake saw his chance. Despite not moving them for the past 2000 years, he quickly hit like the lightning in Krono's ankle, he fell to the ground sand was in the color of fire. The head ached and the world was upside down. The howl of the ears had been replaced by a horrific laughter coming from the snake's gap."How dare you laugh at me?" Exclaims the man who fell to the ground "I am ..." but no longer did Kronos before the snake wound up on the man's chest. Again, the man and the creature looked into each other's eyes."I know who you are and I know what you want from me," he said in a hoarse voice that had not spoken since he had deceived the first woman among the souls. He twisted himself from the man and released him from the pressure on his chest.  
"You know what I want?" The man asks between heavy breaths. "So ... can you give it to me?" The snake began to tire of the questions he had already given the answers to.  
"I have already given you what you wanted, my poison you so gladly sought for is in your body, my gift to you," he said calmly. But his calm did not infect Kronos.  
"You poisoned me," he said terribly. "What did you think would happen when I asked you?" The snake asked sarcastically. Your journey does not end here ".With the poison hidden in his plunk, he entered the great hall filled with candles to celebrate the spring that has come among people in the living kingdom of souls. He took his place next to Hilera, who had a position in the council, fit perfectly into his plan. Noisy voices and laughter filled the great hall for hours, days.  
"Let the war begin" Zeus exclaimed over all the voices and seven laughing little men came running out on pigs larger than themselves. They ran around in a bumpy circle as they chased each other's tails. One of them with a purple giant flower behind his ear drew his sword from wood and struck the man in front of him in the head. As time went on, one after the other pulled a wooden stick and randomly hit the nearest pig rider. When everyone was busy with the besara show performed in front of them, no one noticed when a few drops fell into Hilera's goblet of wine. When she lifted the goblet she did not feel the extra drops it was weighed by, she felt no fear of drinking her wine. And without dropping the evening's entertainment with her eyes, she drank her wine. When the beaker hit the floor and the red contents spilled over her white dress, all eyes were directed at her before hitting the floor  
Flashback over: "I can pay for what I ask for," said Dionysus desperately, drinking the last of his wine, he put the glass down with a bang on the large table in solid oak."And how are you going to pay? I have been funding your small experiments for a long time now and I have not seen any results or any repayment, "said the tall Cronos from the short end of the table and he distinction from Dionysus had not drunk from his glass with the same ferocity.  
"My progress is at a fundamental stage, but I can give you something that can keep you busy for a while, my friend," he assured with his life in play.  
"And how did you say again that you would repay our troubles, my friend," he said with disgust before taking a piece of the meat on his plate. Valart didn't have much more than his research to give except ..."I have a sister, she should please you long enough until I can make the progress we both long for" he was well aware that it would not be a permanent solution, but it was enough until he selected parts of his work that could go to give away.  
"Don't fool me, boy. Since when do you have a sister? "The older man asks sceptically. But she has been a well-kept secret, a shame.  
"No, no she exists and she should please you well. The reason why your exile has not heard of her may be that she has lived with my mother all her life and never left her side. She is..." he tried desperately to explain his sister's presence in people's memories but was quickly interrupted by Kronos and his skepticism.  
"Ugly!" He ends the sentence for Dionysus, laughing so that it is between the walls which are of large boulders."I was going to say that she is a bit of a scandal for my family," he said with a scorned mockery painted on his face.  
"Develop" said the elderly man briefly as a command you give a dog. And at the command Dionysus answered.  
"Her father was married"  
"So you say ..." the older man is astounded by the verbal riddle.  
"If the wife found out she would cut my sister's throat, mom loves her so much she worships her." Dionysus smiled his mocking smile again."And you won't have to wait long because I guess you were invited to Alazar at the next dusk?"  
"Yes, it is me and my sons," said the man, raising his glass for the future and the still soul that would walk in his endless corridors.  
"Is she a maiden?"  
"In body and zodiac sign. Mother dresses her like a little girl and keeps her away from men, I am the only one she has met in her life and our mother does not even leave us alone in the same room. I never touched her, "he said, thinking of his sister's delicate skin which he himself dreamed of touching.  
"Then we have an agreement" and they toasted.


End file.
